


Knights in High Heels

by cemm



Series: Boys in Black Vinyl [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John is more than a bit gay., Leather Kink, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shoe Kink, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemm/pseuds/cemm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the third part of this plotless pornless story we find the good doctor explaining to a certain consulting detective the merits of black vinyl and really high heels.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John Watson was many things but a coward was not one of them. The illustrious Sherlock Holmes had called him the bravest man he knew at John's wedding. What a colossal fuck up that had turned into. If John really had been brave he would have dumped his bride to be and ran off into the sunset with his best man.

John needed to shake off this defeatist attitude. He really needed to become Captain John H Watson right now. He could not be middle aged limpy GP with slightly murderous soon to be ex-wife John Watson. Nope not right now. For right now he was standing on the sidewalk outside of 221B wearing ridiculously tight vinyl trousers and some of the highest heels John has ever seen. Additionally his nipples hurt like hell. Right now John was really doubting the decision of getting both nipples pierced right before seeing Sherlock. Giovanni had said it was a dandy idea. But then again Giovanni was the one doing the piercings. Giovanni was also the one who told him his arse looked fabulous in these trousers and that of course the tight white v neck tee shirt went with them. White tee shirts are classic and besides you can see the outline of the piercings the sex store owner/ piercing god had told John. He might have mentioned that Sherlock had the same ones. It all got a wee bit blurry at some point. John was having an extremely hard time with reality right now.

He had been convinced that the whole night had been a dream. John had thought his dream started with the bit in the warehouse. That theory had gotten blown to hell when he was trolling high street and came upon Giovanni's Sex Emporium and Piercing Parlor. Perhaps he had passed by this fine establishment on one of his many chases with Sherlock and simply placed it in his dream. That could happen. So John went with that theory. He also for some bizarre reason found himself drawn to Giovanni's. Most likely it had to do with it being a sex emporium. Who was John fooling. he was horny as hell and eager to get off with his very male former flatmate. So down the rabbit hole he went. Upon entering the store John was hit with the overwhelming smell of vinyl and his mouth began to water. So much vinyl. The doctor apparently had died and gone to some sort of smut heaven or hell. Where to begin? Fortunately Giovanni smelled blood or arousal or perhaps a man with a wad of cash. He was most helpful. Showing John where to find the vinyl trousers of his dream. How to accessorize said vinyl trousers and the piece de resistance. The shoes! The bloody to die for fuck me please shoes.

They were the stuff smutty dreams were made of. They were vegan friendly. Made from vinyl and shiny. God they were shiny and tight. They would leave the most delicious lines on the good doctor's feet. They were high....6 inches. The doctor felt tall. Not as tall as his honey but tall enough to reach that delightful neck and hopefully just the right height for a little frot in the vinyl trousers. John felt giddy with anticipation and may have broke out in song and dance at the Emporium. Let's be honest here where else is it really appropriate to do the time warp if not in a sex emporium/piercing parlor. It was all good. John looked fucking good. He looked fuckable. He was ready to face the consulting detective until Giovanni uttered those fateful words....  
"Tell Therlock I really need those handcuffs he stole from me back." He lisped. What the fuck is with the lisping thought John. What is with the stereotypical gay guy dressed like a god dammned peacock lisping. Can't they be normal blokes wearing jumpers and jeans. What is with all of the piercings and tattoos and vinyl bondage wear. Uh yeah..john caught a glance of his pea cocked self in the store mirror, straightened his shoulders and lisped back.  
"He thold me you gave them to thim."  
"Fucking thiar. I will just add them to his account."  
"Do you happen to have the keys. The git didn't think to theal them."  
"Thure no problem." John really needed to ponder this interaction with Giovanni. Was this all a dream? Was some of this real? How does Sherlock know this man? Does this mean Sherlock really has vinyl trousers and nipple piercings? Is all of this going to go very pear shaped? And most of all where the hell did this lisp come from? John really didn't have time for all of this shit. If this was a dream he really needed to get to the detective to start getting naked and busy and if this was reality...he then really really needed to get to the detective and start getting busy. John figured it was a win win for him.

 

He put on his long coat. Yeah John was a brave man but he was not stupid. He really was not feeling getting beat up on his way to get laid. While the world had indeed changed. some folks still had trouble with grown men in vinyl and those old ladies had really heavy purses and boy could they swing them. No thought John it is for the best if he tried to blend in on the street. He bid Giovanni a farewell with the promise to give Sherlock "his thlove" and began the arduous walk to Baker Street. The shoes were to die for and he was convinced his feet would be dead before he got there. He soldiered on...thinking of the lovely marks that would be left on his deceased limbs. He might have fondled a nipple now and then and well a moan or two might have escaped but fortunately there were no little old ladies with large handbags near by. The few large and burly men near him didn't seem to mind and by the time he reached 221 there appeared to be quite a few of them near the now almost 6 foot tall Doctor. He shooed them off with a curt. "Thorry boys this arse is taken." They smiled nodded and wandered off. John needed to get a handle on himself or at least on the lisp. Good god what was going to happen when he actually got naked with the detective. Avoid all t's and s's. That eliminated a lot of John's favorite words. The most favorite being "Sherlock".

He let himself in and began his climb up the 17 stairs not caring if Sherlock could hear him or not. He figured the detective had seen the small gathering of men outside of his window anyway. Sherlock knew his doctor was friendly so in all likely hood he would just assume his blogger had made some new friends. He opened the door to his former home and went in. It looked the same. Everything was exactly the same when he left that fateful morning. John had etched that entire day in his mind. It wasn't really a mind palace more of a mind prison. The only thing in there was that day. The day he saw his best friend jump off of a building. John's head began to spin. He had been so sure of what was what and now. Things were getting blurry and spinny and John's head began to throb and from some where deep inside of him huge fat tears of sorrow began to fall upon his once rosy aroused cheeks. He began to sob uncontrollably. His chest heaving with each intake of air. He began to chant "No Sherlock please" louder and louder until his ears began to ring with it. 

"John,John love wake up. John please wake up. I am here love. I am here. You are safe. John please wake up,"said a gravelly sleep laden male voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John explains all to Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah keep forgetting to put the bit where I don't own these guys. Yall know that. If I did own them I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. Oh no these bad boys would be all vinyl upped and prancing across BBC1 and PBS screens all over the world. This is probably why the licensing gods have decided that I am completely untrustworthy with the boys. So yeah don't own, don't profit...just playing with them for awhile.

"Sherlock?"  
"Yes John I am here."

"Where am I."  
"Home in bed with me."  
"Baker Street?"  
"Yes unless you have another home you're not telling me about."Sherlock chuckled. God John loved to hear that man laugh. It didn't happen often but when it did, John's heart beat a bit faster. John relaxed a bit.  
"I don't think so but to be honest I am a bit confused."  
"Understandable, you have just awoken from some sort of nightmare. You were thrashing about yelling my name and I might be mistaken but you might have lisped."  
"oh my god!"  
"It is ok sometimes I lisp too."  
"what? No not that. I had the strangest dream. I was married to a woman and she was pregnant and I was wearing banana pajamas."Sherlock shot up at that remark with a disgusted look about his face.  
"Married? To a woman? But you're gay!"  
"Yes, I am well aware of that. Didn't you hear the part about the wearing of banana pjs!"I explained hoping he would understand my confusion.  
"Was she a pre op transsexual or something."  
"What? No I don't think so. She was pregnant although I don't think it was mine and she was some sort of trained killer. Kind of fuzzy on that."  
"So she had all female parts. No penises?"  
"I don't know for sure. I didn't look under her flannel gown. Penises. As in more than one. What the hell kind of dream do you think this was?"  
"Obviously a nightmare if you are married to a woman with no penis. Were there any penises in this nightmare?"  
"Just yours and apparently you were hung like a horse the way I kept lusting after it."  
"Good to know some aspect of reality managed to find its way into this nightmare. It is refreshing to know that you are a size queen even in your subconscious."  
"Shut it you. Besides I haven't told you the good parts."  
"Does it involve me?"  
"Of course don't all the good parts of my life include you."


End file.
